Paradise
by meijosui
Summary: Before Evil existed, a paradise stood before the creatures of the gods impending their role to serve a goal with different interpretations of the prophecies... Fi & Ghirahim with other canons & OC. Pre-Game onwards with violence.
1. Prologue

**Paradise**

**The Untold story of Ghirahim and Fi**

**Prologue**

_All my tribe are spira or demons, guess they are the same if you ask me because this is the spirit entities. This is Hyrule and my tribes are powerful beings. This is the era where dualities have not existed; everyone lived in harmony and under the Goddess. She is our mother in a way and she watches over us. Humans as well are not in any obsession with power and paradise is now. _

_Oh yes I'm Fileera by the way. I'm just a demon, fine… they are different but I'm both I'm not a invisible, oh no I'm glad most of my figure is normal . My mother is a spira typically and my father is a demon. The tribe still shares the same name mind you. For centuries my father and mother are well known in Her Grace. I'm currently sitting by the water's edge flexing my feet for dancing. I have the worst flexibility when it comes to water and practice only make perfect. Anyway back to how my tribe is the way it is. Demons a slight boastful bunch and I don't know most to them. Spiras on the other hand can be boastful but they like to keep it in a low profile. Neither of the two sides is perfect in my eyes. I admit I like the gentler side of me and that is I'm the fairy-like creature. Yeah, I'm shy and if someone asks me why I hate fighting? I just tell them I'm half fairy and fighting with swords like demons always does; as the army of the Goddess ain't my style. Unfortunately I have to attend class everyday with my fellow young demons. I'm the worst sword fighter in the whole game they have with swords and it bothers me. I get tease every time but my dancing is the best to my standards. So Demons are warriors at play and Spiras are Healers for the Goddess. Simple as it is I have to live up to two expectations. _

_Though under the Goddess Hylia, we serve her as well as the humans. Why is that? My propaganda views are, they are beautiful creatures and I believe they can keep balance in the world even if there isn't any to keep yet but prophecy says that there will be an imbalance, a divide between the two of good and evil. The concept at the moment is so hard to imagine because harmony now is perfection_

_My thighs started to cram for sitting too long…ugh! There you go I must dance a little in the water before it gets worse… Also I'm inclined to admit I'm obsessed with the library at the palace so I've kind of became a walking library… _

_On this very day, marks change in this harmony of Hyrule. All I know is the Goddess have something in mind. In my theory, if evil existed it will mean someone using their own gifts to defy the gods in this world I live in, reform this world into something not harmonious I guess… Perhaps I may have to live to see the change if evil is present in this world and if the change is evil existing then that's a change we must fight against._


	2. The Uncertainty of the Certain Time

Chapter I: The Uncertainty of the Certain Time

Fileera walked in Hylia's palace, and the court as per usual were with her knights and her healers. Hylia was playing her harp or rather fixing it as it was not tuned. She turned to see who had just entered and it was Fileera.

"Your Grace. Excuse me for my impending lateness but I would like to go ahead with the trial of-" Fi bowed to Hylia setting her harp down. The crowd stared at the teenage featured entity, especially her father who was with his cohorts of demons.

Hylia nodded with approval and smiled at Fileera's politeness. Fileera quickly stood up and joined her father on the demons' side.

"There will be three flames and the god's Triforce in this sword's components is my final decision." Hylia state finally concluding the meeting Fi missed out on.

"And what about the guardian, will it be anyone?" A voice called out.

Ignoring the question, the prophecy was written by the gods and she was an objective as well as the subjective. Hylia will not reveal anymore as some people from the audience may be her future antagonists. Perhaps she shouldn't dwell on it too much but the meeting was at end. Hylia left to meet Ruviot her best friend in the courtyard. ..

Ruviot was no ordinary being, he was a Demon and he has a brother Demalon much ruthless than he.

"_Time _hasn't revealed anything about the change of this world yet Ruviot. I think much like my forefathers they did not anticipate Hyrule to be this beautiful. Have you given word to Demalon yet, it's been days you two have not communicated since the duel and I'm worried." Hylia said to Ruviot.

"It's just a small sibling rivalry and it's always solved though some rupees and potion exchange." Ruviot was feeling Idle about the current situation.

Hylia sniffed a pink rose from the garden, "This paradise is withering away and we all play a role in it. Ruviot, every soul in Hyrule depends on this paradise and I can almost imagine what will happen if I don't maintain this paradise. At the same time I feel as though I'm preparing some mysterious security to Hyrule." She said ever so calmly but with confusion in her train of thoughts.

"You're afraid of change…" Ruviot simply stated

"No… well a little but that's not to disregard my destiny and the destiny I will give to the future."

"You're right in one thing and it's a hunch, our role plays a great part in the future as fate and time will only tell." Ruviot took Hylia's hand and lightly made contact with his lip.

"My contingency plan for Hyrule will reach the heavens and you will join with me to make that happen, my friend." Hylia trying to sound cryptic but an idea appeared in her thought.

Heavens is the place, the sky, the fate of Hyrule. They are gradually piecing in her mind of the plan time and fate is unravelling…


	3. Caught Up

**AN: I apologise if they both are OOC atm but that's part of the character development.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Caught Up<p>

_Adventine Year .XI_

_Dear Journal,  
>Sword fights, it's all Demons do and I'm caught up in this crazy game but I know now the game is being caught up by fate. I'm a Spira, a spirit entity for goodness sakes but I have to attend these charades and as a half entity. Even if we lived in a paradise it didn't mean conflict and sinfulness of creatures didn't exist, only…evil didn't exist… I could be wrong…<br>-Fileera_

Fileera examined her short grey-blue sword, hardly anyone would call that an advance sword to use. She glanced over at the other demons with swords and scowled mixed with envy. The few demons were lazing about chatting about the Triforce. She walked over to listen closer.

"The Triforce is to maintain the paradise I thing as well as a power that cannot be tampered with. So then Hylia herself possesses it by the inheritance from her bloodline of godhood?" One demon said.

"Of course, all it takes to maintain the paradise is by conserving hatred and a reform would be out of the question in a world like this." Another demon commented.

"Hmm? What's this? A book I see…" A demon snatched it off Fileera.

"Hey give it back you jerk!" Fileera yelled at the familiar voice.

"Sword fights, it's all Demons do and I'm caught up in this crazy game but I know now the game is being caught up by f-" Fileera snatched her journal away from the slender demon who just chuckled.

"Don't take what's not yours Ghirahim, it's utterly rude of you." Fileera sneered under her breath.

"Fi, at least I know you are the same old stubborn brat we first met, how about a sword fight?" Ghirahim offered his hand while Fileera held her journal tightly on her chest.

Fileera growled and kicked him on the guts, at least tried to and not before long he teleported behind her seizing her hands behind her.

"Haven't your father taught you anything, to attack your predictability should be at least 30% but that looked like an appalling 60%." The slender demon mockingly insulted Fileera and licked her with his serpentine tongue on her neck. "As for now, didn't we agree we be truthful to one another so that my anger wouldn't get you in any sort of trouble?" He whispered into her ears.

Fileera stomped her foot on his and ran to two other demons who were battling in practice. It was that dangerous that the other demon tripped on Fileera and the opponent's sword hailed down close to Fileera's head. She widened her eyed and shut it closed as to expect the inevitable doom.

…It never came, she slowly opened her eyes and the slender demon held the sword effortlessly with two fingers.

"H-how did you do that?" The Ivory demon stuttered with his sword being held tightly. Ghirahim flicked the sword upwards and caught it as his own to wield.

"More importantly, you should be careful where you stick your sword as this lady here was going to be your victim. Also you shan't ask such questions to someone with the highest rank in the tournament, you might end up being beheaded in reality." Ghirahim held the sword against the cowering demon.

Fileera saw the opportunity to escape so she wormed her way out and dashed out of the scene. For a fellow demon, Ghirahim was the type no one wanted to mess around with. Fileera hated being close to him, almost like archrivals. She reached the stairway heading up but not before long she found Ghirahim waiting for her sitting with his legs crossed on the ledge of the stairway.

"Fair Spira, sweet Fi… shall we ever meet again, in such an indignant time? You know for those years we spent together, we had never sat together and have a civil conversation. We've always made war in our little contests and I always…_ always _win. Care to share your thoughts?" Ghirahim said in his attempts to intimidate Fileera.

"So where have you been all those past decades? In fact I had the best decades in my life when I don't have an archrival and that also explains why our indignant relationship should be that complicated-" Fileera started to ramble in frustration and was cut.

"Oh! You and confined little palace with Hylia in this little Hyrule bubble. You haven't seen the world beyond Hyrule have you? I guess I can explain it all with no deadline ahead for me. Paradise… Harmony and all that are little delusions trying to make us look much inferior compared to the humans. The humans run the whole paradise business and what do we get in return…? Nothing! They kill their own blood and their excuse is that they are under the protection of the Triforce." Ghirahim inched closer and closer down to Fileera.

"They aren't the Hyrule humans of course they are free to do whatever they want in a paradise free zone!" Fileera protested.

"Repeat that again that that just proves my point by 100% dear Fi, they used Hylia, the gods of old and they are not covered. Funny enough Hyrule humans aren't fussed about the decrees of protection but they are still dependent on Hylia and anything that goes wrong they will destroy Hyrule. They have done it in Gerudo what makes it any different in Hyrule, to 'do whatever they want' as you put it is not paradise and we never lived in paradise. Ever wondered why the weapons we used never draw blood, we have medical experts and we never needed aid? Did the divine create them just for display so the morals of human kind diminish outside of Hyrule and we are display models with the silly Triforce at our backs? If one can have the vision to claim the Triforce and recreate with a different vibe to it. So why not quicken the inevitable of destruction if it is bound to happen with the spread of selfish humans? If the divine is all high and mighty, why is it only Hyrule that is in Harmony? Ghirahim paced around Fileera until her reached her from behind.

"I would be glad to answer those questions but it's not our place to question what the divine had made in tact with fate and if it was pleasing to my ears, I refuse to register this bloodshed and healing notion in Hyrule because it is absurd!" She defensively said.

"Not according to your father, your fellow demons and I. We have established one headquarter or rather a realm to quicken this process of making Triforce reach out to the rest of the world. A vision of complete harmony but first I need your support for this action." Ghirahim stopped pacing and glared into her turquoise eyes with his dark hazel eyes.

"This will only mean we are more than archrivals because I don't support your cause. The Triforce is not to be meddled with and surely I don't deny your experience in what you have witnessed during your journey outside Hyrule but- b-" Fileera was lost for words and started another subject. "Oh when you were gone, Demalon rewarded me with this annoying sparkling sapphire because I was disciplined and the best fighter in improvement and I have too much jewellery in my box." She held her right hand with a golden bracelet chain shaped in diamonds and hanging of it was the sapphire.

Ghirahim chuckled, "You. Disciplined…? You could hardly even greet your old friend or much preferred rival. Your mannerism is one that needs to be worked on and perhaps not showing too much emotion but thinking logically could excel you to close to where I am." He pulled her hand and yanked the bracelet from its hold. "Until you have my support in the cause for the Triforce and excel two thirds up to my level, I'll keep this in my well deserved hands." Fileera was in shock and hang her mouth slightly agape then grinned.

"A bully that serves a purpose as always Ghirahim, let's go up to the Isle-" Fileera suggested knowing Ghirahim has somewhat changed a bit and for the first time desire the time with him. Fileera held his hand and dragged Ghirahim into the entrance where round tablets were being place.

"W-what? The Isle of Songs is your ideal place for meeting? I guess if it is an isolated place may as well" Ghirahim was now puzzled non of what he had said to her registered as urgent and let alone it didn't intimidate her the way he wanted to as arch rivals.

"I wonder what is down there but Hylia is doing something with me because I'm the only being who has the power to overcome… I forgot what it was… all I know that I am to dance to it and perform it in order to wield a complete power, probably something very small." Fileera sighed.

Ghirahim held her body close as they sat on the ledge where a disjointed alter is lain. "Throughout my journey, I thought mostly about you and I wondered why." Fileera found a loose thread of Ghirahim's scarlet cloak and wined in around a right little finger then drew his hand and did the same.

"Fate is mysterious even for us young demons to understand. Since I'm neither complete in a race, I have no pride issues with fate being unpredictable."

"Thread of Fate…"

"Symbol of bring mutual purposes, not even the gods of old understand, Ghirahim." Fileera said. "What happened to your left ear?" Fi just realise the appearance change. Ghirahim used to have his hair tied to the back but now a whole heap of his silvery hair curtains his left eye.

"Let's just say the creatures outside Hyrule were vicious and I took care of the in revenge for my lost ear. It would've been a matter of death." Ghirahim said nonchalantly and not to disclose the full meaning of what he meant.

"As long as you are safe, those creatures must learn their place I guess." Fileera joked is a imitating tone of authority. Ghirahim laughed for a while and stopped and then held Fileera's neck and gently kissed her for the first time as archrivals into something beyond description.

In reality it was the humans outside of Hyrule that found sin and perpetrated the actions to defile Hylia. They rejected her, though there was peace but the resentment of these humans remained. They sinned against the gods of the old by not accepting the Triforce and have turned barbaric. Evil on the other hand is slowly creating itself in ones idea and ones intention to tamper with the magnificent Triforce….


	4. Unity, an Overwhelming Blessing

**AN: Thanks for reviewing… **

**Like to point out my OCs**

**-Ruviot**

**-Lady Veidelle**

**-Commander Sedars**

**-Lady Pamin & Odros in this chapter.**

**-two minor she-demons: Iduriasuma and Chewick**

**-Fi of course I took the liberty of extending her name into Fileera and the others not mentioned…take a guess, which the cannon characters are in SS. They are Nintendo's gangs, not mine!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Unity, an Overwhelming Blessing<p>

Ghirahim felt the sapphire diamond in beneath his yellow sash and placed a round golden pin through a hole he made using his magic. Destroyed the remaining pieces of the bracelet. He glanced at Fileera lying on his lap taking a serene nap.

_My archrival has a thing for blue colours in her taste. No wonder Demalon was willing to reward her for something this intricate. Perhaps this can be a reminder to her if I wear it to awaken her senses about the prophecy and start something new or hang it up on the wall. Killing those barbarians for the first time was… different. It felt as though my theories, skills had come alive. Screams on the other hand, I cannot explain the feeling but I had never heard one scream in turmoil. I do wonder why this art could conjure up such agony but being as young to kill, liberated me… it made me realise my true purpose to serve as a demon under Hylia. They should have accepted the Triforce when Hylia had offered it to them. Fortunately our unspoken vision for the Triforce will enhance a paradise._

Fileera opened her eyes slightly as Ghirahim let the piece of diamond dance around on her nose. She groaned as she had been in the same position creating pins and needles along her left arm. "Fi… Where on Hyrule should I place this as a reminder to you my darling archrival?"

"Blue does not coincide with what you are wearing…" She slowly sat up pumping her fist and shaking her left arm vigorously to make her blood flow properly.

"Considering that… necklace, with my red diamond perhaps?"

"Anywhere but the ear." Fileera quickly said and glared at him then eying on round ruby stud on Ghirahim's right ear.

"I'm glad we both agreed on that." He leaned forward to kiss her on her forehead and removed his stud and dissipated with his magic and replaced it with the blue dangling diamond shaped sapphire. He smirked at his own mischief.

"Pfft… You look pathetic…" Fileera rolled her eyes.

"And for you my precious Spira. Come on now, there is an assembly for us demons. We will demonstrate what we have achieved during my mission…" Ghirahim flicked his bangs hoisted Fileera up to stand.

"And what if I refuse to join the assembly because I'm a Spira and I already know your little charades and plans?" Fileera was trying to outsmart Ghirahim.

"Must you be this toilsome every time girl?" Ghirahim stood up with his hands on his hips. "In my every authority I have gained, I will make you do attend or I may toiling with you physically as a consequence." He found himself growling slightly with anger leaking out in his tone.

"Then I can guarantee that 60% is an attempt to fulfil your arch rivalry role as a threat. You know we're very different in terms of keeping out cool and all. I grow panicky or flustered and you go… well mad and angry… just an observation." Fileera laughed hysterically, and then suddenly stopped remembering that she dropped something valuable to her. "Oh wait my journal…" Fileera panicked realising she left if at the dojo if you could call it that.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth then snapped his fingers and it appeared on her hands in an instant. He let out a little 'humph' from an unexpected annoyance and cynicism from his estranged temperament of his indicating that time is of priority for him from now on.

She let out a sigh of relief and started walking towards the small tunnel entrance until Ghirahim grabbed her left arm roughly and straightened his own cloak and snapped his fingers to teleport instead to their destination as amber, crimson and white diamonds dispersed.

* * *

><p>Hylia sat in her court with Demalon; Ruviot, Lady Veidelle who is Ghirahim's older sister and Commander Sedars who is Fileera's father in a small meeting as the demon represntatives. Along with some Spiras, Lady Pamin who is Fileera's mother; Betha and Odros are attending in respect to the Hyrule law of witnesses. Some other creatures were present such as the Mogmas, Kikwis, Parellas, Gorons of Lanayru and of cause the four Guardians of Hyrule, Levias, and the three dragons deities.<p>

"I will assign each of you a task and as a result it will protect the prophecy and the Triforce and henceforth we will be protected by the Triforce, just as the humans serve us we serve in return. I will start with the Demons, I desire you creatures to be joyous in sword fights and teach the humans how to fight as I will choose a young human to carry on the Triforce in my stead in the future eras especially you Ruviot, you will create systems of battle weapons and equipment with all my blessings sealed in them." Hylia contemplated about her choice. She scrolled her fingers down to the Spiras.

"Yes Your Grace, we will conduct them for you." Commander Sedars bowed and gestured for the demons to leave the court.

"Mogmas and Lord Eldin, work together for Sister Din. Kikwis, Parella with Mistress Faron for my Sister Farore. Finally Gorons and our dear Robots and Lord Lanayru will work for Sister Nayru. If anything in Hyrule's glory is making the use of time and friendship for one another. Protect our dear humans even for those who have rejected the Triforce. Restore peace to the humans outside of Hyrule as well as Hyrule if it ever is our last resort. I wish I have the wisdom, knowledge and power like my sisters but I can only pass on the remnants of this gesture. I have to humbly admit I am still in my naïve stage of my reign as goddess of Hyrule." She nodded slightly and smiled with tears of joy seeing them unite. Knowing that whatever changes there are is for the better, she may meet new people, friends, family, comrades again if this era diminishes." She looked at the sundial beside her throne and walked towards the remaining audience.

She bowed towards Lady Pamin even if she was a Goddess, this was urgent and a heartfelt issue she couldn't take it anymore. "Spiras will be the counsellors of a particular human. Lady Pamin please, provision for my chosen human, if war breaks through from Gerudo or if worse anything… anything. It means giving him the trials of the Silent Realm, which I had to go through as well be my provision to develop the sword again using the flames. Could you please be the spirit to guide the young prodigy?" Hylia said shakily realising she isn't being herself in front of the people that looks up to her. She ended up kneeling down in the middle of the court tearfully,

"Lord Levias be the guardian of the skies, Betha guard the Hyrule Temple for you know about the aspect of Time more than I. Odros, prepare a new cohort of Spiras to work along side with me if there is such evil that exists, your all will no longer be Spiras as I will entrust with new powers for all to be known as Sheikah. You will the true warriors and protectors of the Triforce. I know it changes the role of healing but the patience you all have shown me or at least read about over the past century have inspired me… Thank You!" Hylia got up and ran to the hall and into her chamber.

Lady Pamin came in Hylia's chamber finding Hylia in her distress. "Your Majesty…"

"Yes Lady Pamin...?" She responded with a croak hinged in her voice.

"Dear, whatever fate had written, your choice of assignment will play a huge role. Be confident with what your have given to your people." Lady Pamin cuddled Hylia.

"Fate is far divine than I, I can only trust my own judgement blindly and let fate decide." Hylia smiled wiping off her ears gently with a handkerchief.

"And with my task, Your Grace, I'm honoured to be the guiding spirit of the Master Sword you will create for the you human in restoring peace with the Triforce." Lady Pamin smiled back patting Hylia lightly on her hand.

With that said, fate did have something in store for them. One that some have tasted and lust for which is the beginning of evil perhaps but it's too early to tell. The common aids are to extent the blessing of the Triforce. Could an idea, even with the most radical lead to something called evil in Hyrule? Only fate knows…

* * *

><p>"Fi! You are not to leave my side until I say so. In fact I want your full attention as I conduct this meeting under Captain Demalon's orders. He knows all too well your weakness and so do I. That is why I had all the joy to meddle with you when we were younger." He whispered sternly to Fileera who was about to join the audience under Ghirahim's subjects.<p>

As a result she sat in the middle awkwardly on the floor while Ghirahim was standing in the middle in front of the assembly of demons. Fileera huffed in confusion and annoyance. They sure do have a strange relationship. He is an archrival more to Fileera, than her to Ghirahim. He now thinks he can teach her whatever he likes in a mocking motivation to her as well as a pride driven mentor. Not to mention the affections both of them grew for each other mysteriously from nowhere.

"Oh my gods! He's back and he looks hotter than ever!" Fileera heard a demon girl said to her other demon female friends. They were looking at Ghirahim standing flamboyantly facing away from Fileera practicing some moves before the meeting.

"H-ho look it is the twerp Halfling. Why is she with Ghirahim?" The other she-demon scowled at Fileera, while Fileera just gave them a 'what-the' glare.

The demon girls deliberately spoke louder. "Oh I know because she only has half the brains and Ghirahim is going to teach her a painful and humiliating lesson for the absence of a demons brain. Like old times, he will pin her to the wall with his daggers." The girl demons laughed.

"Or even trip her over before their duels even begin, Suma." The other girl snickered.

"And poor commander had to stay back with her daughter every quality time to have a daddy's girl talk to the little girl." They both laughed simultaneously to rile Fileera up. Though the meeting had already started and Ghirahim was talking to the crowd, he was oblivious to the demon girls lack of attention and in causing trouble.

Then the second demon continued her verbal assaulting rumor. "Funny enough she can only move her feet and not her hands at the same time. Must run in the spiras blood to only prance in the fields and get their heads chopped off if it ever happens in the prophecy. That's a pity no knight in shining armor would want to save a Halfling because they thought she could so everything but in reality she flanks. Poor Fileeeeeera… no one will ever take her seriously, not even Hylia. Hylia will drain her out for sure." The demon girls had gone far enough. Who does she thing she is? "Lady Pamin must have mistaken her for a boy and the commander must have mistaken her for an asexual Halfling." The demon continued.

_They may insult my demon side and me but how dare they insult my family, especially as a spira and Hylia's blessing to me in dancing, my passion…_

Without thought Fileera stood up and stomps towards them, giving the first demon a hard punch on the nose and the second one a high kick on the head followed by pulling her purple hair. "REPEAT THAT AGAIN AND I WILL CUT YOU IN FRONT OF HYLIA AND MY PARENTS AND THAT IS A PROPHECY OF REALITY FORETOLD BY ME!" Fileera yelled while the other two screamed followed by groans.

"So with Hylia's support we will guard the Triforce in the new realm Commander Sedars had founded-"

Ghirahim turned around immediately finding Fileera tugging hard at the she-demon's hair as the source of commotion in the atmosphere.

"Fileera, why are you causing trouble? Let go of Chewick now!" Ghirahim ordered her sternly.

"No…" Fileeera said in defiance not of intentions of cause. The girls, who insulted her family, cut her deep in her heart.

"NOW!" Ghirahim yelled with intense fury.

Fileera let go of Chewick and not before long Ghirahim slapped Fileera and summoned daggers and pinned her to the floor.


	5. Karhono Day

**A/N: Please review... one tip it to listen to Zelda music when reading or writing a fic from any Zelda.. You'll love it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Karhono Day<p>

Veidelle peered up as she approached her little brother and her half sister Anaya in what seemed to be a conflict. She was wearing a golden cape with a maroon dress. Her hair was silver with scarlet tip tied in a low lady like bun with her bangs parted to the right side right down to her cheekbones.

"Ghirahim what is going here?" Veidelle was surprise hat the meeting didn't go so well.

"None of your business, Veidelle now if you would kindly not interrupt any of my affairs, I will continue my meeting!" Ghirahim growled with his eyes narrowed at Fileera.

Veidelle sat by Fileera and unpinned her from the floor as she swiped the daggers of with her magic. "Then please continue your meeting Ghira." Veidelle stated the obvious.

After what seemed to be half an hour of the assembly accomplished, Veidelle pursed her lips at the idea of having a realm for keeping the Triforce while Hylia specifically assigned another simple task, it was to teach the humans to fight but she will have to make sure the Commander let those words out before some miscommunications happen. She turned to Fileera and the other two demon girls who were no longer mischievous, now looking down in shame.

"Fileera, why were you pinned to the floor?" Veidelle asked.

"I was-" Fileera was cut when Veidelle put her hand on her mouth.

"I think Ghirahim would like to hear it as well so that there is a resolution in this small conflict. Don't you think?"

Fileera nodded slightly.

Veidelle called out to her brother show was still busy looking over his scrolls. "Ghirahim, come here!"

Instead of walking towards them, he teleported in front of Fileera. He narrowed his eyes immediately as he eyed down at her with out sitting with them on the floor. That made Fileera uncomfortable for sure but he preferred it that way.

"Are you going to ignore my presence Ghira? Sit down and talk civilly the way we've been taught." Veidelle scolded Ghirahim. So he sat in front of both of them especially with the demon bullies still there. "With this we must listen to one another calmly. My calculations 99% are that Fi reacted that way towards the girls because she is hurt. Perhaps by insults, is that true girls?" Veidelle turned to Chewick and Iduriasuma.

Iduriasuma nodded whereas Chewick wanted to defend. "No, Fileera came suddenly and went completely nuts!"

"Very well, and what have you learnt in this meeting, Chewick?" Veidelle finally asked glancing at Fileera's teary form.

"N-nothing…" Chewick hesitantly admitted.

"Now Fileera, what did the girls do to provoke you in such a dramatic way?" Veidelle asked Fileera as she placed her hand on Fileera's lap.

"They were backstabbing…" Fileera mumbled

Ghirahim raised a brow, "Elaborate that reason." He ordered

Fileera ignored. He shifted closer to her and raised her chin. "Hmm?" Now he realized he was humiliating more. Though he had before in the past but this was different tis time.

She turned away giving sing word answers. "Family. Spira. Mum. Dad. Me" Veidelle then slapped Ghirahim's hands.

"Stop it, you're so full of yourself!" Veidelle scolded him again. "I'll now leave I to you to judge but it's very clear whose fault and it definitely isn't Fileera but these two." She glared at them motioning them to leave as well as being dealt with by her.

Just the two of them sitting together, neither of them spoke but Ghirahim knew he had to say something. Slightly angry he decided it would be best to ease it out with a different subject so he sighed. "You know 50% of the demons think it is wise to bring the Triforce in the crowd see it wise for us to bring to the Realm of Roulahur with Hylia. It has the highest ranges. You should come and see. Captain Demalon showed me the place where the powers can be extended. I of course was in the favor to lead the rest of our kind." Still Fileera was silent.

He sighed once more after one whole enduring twenty seconds had passed. "Fi I'm beginning to loose my patience. Believe me I didn't have the pleasure of grounding you publically, especially what we went went through in the last hour we spent together. Keeping your silence will only prolong your anguish of this situation and you would only make my anger embed in your mind for a very long time." He said sternly, almost threateningly. Fileera looked up slowly and could help but notice how odd the earring is on him. How ridiculous it looks on him and it definitely doesn't match with his current facial expression.

Trying to holdback from laughter she mumbled defensively. "It wouldn't have happened if I refused to attend this meeting. Do you even know what is like being called a Halfling? " Fileera's cheeks twitched with a short glance back at the diamond.

"And who says being a Halfling is a curse? You are smart although girl I have to admit picking on you when you were younger one of my favorite pastimes in making a fool out of you. I- What are you grinning about?" Ghirahim noticed her mouth moving wider. Fileera couldn't hide it anymore so she burst out in a sweet laughter Ghirahim haven't heard for years. It was beautiful and boy he would hear it over and over if he had to. Though that was an inward thought he maintained his glare and raised his brow curiously at the girl requesting a stern eye contact.

"I don't think I can take you seriously anymore as an arch rival anymore, the diamond is just ridiculous on you!" Fileera giggled and stood up. Ghirahim crossed his arms and looked very flustered and turned around to see the entrance of the white marbled ceiling.

"And who look it is? Anaya, come here my little chick pea!" Ghirahim called from the side to his little sister. She had long silver hair with the same complexion but elegant. He stood up as well greeting the little girl with a peach dress and white leggings.

Fileera had never talked to anyone from his family, let alone just Veidelle as a mentor but never got to acquaint with her personally. This was the first time she ever felt she was being exposed to the demon side of her. She watched as Anaya walked towards her elder brother.

_It must have run in the family, with the height and the silvery hair. Very cultured demon family indeed. Though I did thought that Ghirahim's family would at least be highly respected, snobby demons and pride driven nobles of Hyrule. Veidelle wasn't that bad… Well imagine living in a household of demon snobs but if that is just my assumption towards Ghirahim in those early times, then I'm probably wrong._

Anaya bowed lowly to her brother with great respect and was a shock to Fileera. _I never bow to my father, even if he is the commander of the demon squadron._

"Now I hope you have been a good little child while brother was away, otherwise you wouldn't want to cross him." Ghirahim was saying sternly. "Get up now, give your brother a hug." Ghirahim ordered Anaya. Her expression was slightly sad but also emotionless. Once that was over Anaya was smiling to her brother and Ghirahim summoned a comfortable seat for him to sit on and invited Anaya to sit on his lap. "Now tell me what have you been up to while I left for my mission? I can only remember you being a little toddling demon…"

"I'm all grown up now and I'm helping out the Spiras with Karhono".

"Who in Hyrule is Karhono?" Ghirahim laughed.

"No, it's a festival for Spiras." Anaya giggled in reply.

"Ah looks like Fi has a helper." Ghirahim smiled at Fileera

Just with that Fileera stared at the two in their bittersweet moment. Bitter quite literally because a demon with high respect actually demands it in his family as well but sweet because he cares for his sibling. Then Commander Sedars entered and Fileera was relieved and dashed towards him and pranced to give her father a cuddle. "Happy Karhono Day Father for tomorrow!" Fileera said gleefully.

"Have you forgotten the dance mother have told you to attend? Go now and dress well because all the Spiras are all assembled." Her father held her hand and took her out.

"Yeah I remembered, singing as well with Hylia's choir too." Fileera replied

Ghirahim on the other hand was absolutely not amused with Fileera's exit and glared darkly, pursed his white lips, while they left. However he will get her later real good for leaving him without a word. He will get his way around Fileera.

* * *

><p><em>Adventine Year XI… Next Day…<em>

_Yeah it's Karhono Day and those who don't know what this day involves are crazy! Okay, I worded it wrongly but it's one of the best days for Hyrule to celebrate the opening of New Harmony in the heavens. They expand of course. So each Spira will dress in an overly sized costume and perform. (Darn Oversized Costume) No One knows about the day in the demon side accepts my father and the little kid demon… now Ghirahim knows and that is annoying because I wanted to keep it confidential. Hope he doesn't embarrass me at all! To describe my place, mystical lights are around the Palace and the Faron Woods in various colours. Fairies are also there and you can so mistake them from those lights. My fellow Spiralians are also dressed in those oversized costumes. Above the castle were two swords and a harp. Legend tells us the swords needs enhancing in forgery and one power will engulf the other. Not sure how that works but legends within legends is absolutely unthinkable. I'm waiting for the cue to dance and then I'll have a solo. Solo is rare and I get to get out of this oversized costume into a pretty one. It's a half purple and blue cape and dress, which I made myself. As suppose to the ugly yellow and brown dress I wear every other days, this is a treat all happening tonight!_

_-Filee (should shorten my name)_

"Are you ready darling?" Lady Pamin asked Fileera

"And I have to wear this to the hall with dad. It's so lame, people will tease me Ma!" She complained

"For two days, you have done it before so it shouldn't be any different than last year."

Fileera walked to the Demon's Assembly place as usual and packed her clothes p in a small bag so that it was a secret and hopefully no one noticed her makeup so she wore a traditional Hyrule Imp mask and sit at the back so no one recognized her with her hood on.

Commander Sedars, Captain Demalon, Captain Ruviot, and Ghirahim were at the front with an audience supervising the group once again. Commander Sedars supervised the elite group of demons, Captain Demalon and Ruviot cover the philosophy and theory sessions of the battle with the beginners, while Ghirahim who was the youngest Demon to have advance all skills at a young age, he focuses on extends innovation in battle skills and philosophy working closely to one of the other captains. Ghirahim is arrogant and often questions the Commander's practices with solid proof. Most of the demons though had to endure getting yelled at by Ghirahim for being incompetent and put them to their place, with Captain Demalon, while the Commander and Captain Ruviot were more understanding and carefree but hasty. Occasionally Demalon would critique the battle but is the 'kindest' mentor in the battles and games. He always visualizes the world to be at peace in the individual. He was like a giant mentor though not as much as Fileera perceives him. There was something about the captain that gave her a cunning vibe about him.

Fileera was hiding amongst the benches reading the books on Spiralian Inspirational Arts secretly while waiting for the session to be over. Though she wasn't supposing to but she hated being part of the brutality and worse being pick on for the makeup for tonight's festival. All she could hear was yelling from Captain Ruviot and Ghirahim.

Though after a while, the demons had concluded and Fileera was still in hiding. Ghirahim went over to talk to the Commander about a few misconceptions of innocence and using the sword to take someone's life may be a sign of victory in a battle in other places other than Hyrule.

"Th- that's absurd notion, kid it is against the law to draw blood in Hyrule and Hylia wouldn't allow it. Perhaps in other places other than Hyrule you have seen it in your mission but who would want to distort the creatures of the god's of old?" Fileera heard her father spat.

"Fair enough, I shall consider your opinion respectfully Commander." Ghirahim curtsied bowed "Oh yes I do wonder where my old friend Fileera is, I hardly had time to spend with her after I got back. Had she forgotten about today? Ghirahim said in an almost sincere manner from his mocking tone. Though only Fileera can identify that. She narrowed her eyes from the crack of the seats while eavesdropping.

"You're right, perhaps she was still with her mother doing- well I'll make sure she is present and perhaps she will fight you tomorrow for her to learn a little from you." The Commander said cheerfully and exited leaving Ghirahim by himself.

With Fileera hidden how she hoped she wasn't alone with him but the inevitable was happening as Ghirahim tamed in his fighting senses. He mumbled under his breath as he sliced a tall bamboo down from top to bottom swiftly, and destroyed an existing boulder for practice flawlessly." It won't be absurd if I show you how capable I am in Hyrule to draw someone's blood and drink it from my blade." Fileera didn't hear anything of course but she could sense that his strikes were out of pride and arrogance. Ghirahim panted started to walk away to the exit and then Fileera's book made a small thump as she shifted her bag. Ghirahim teleported back to the centre of the hall and Fileera jumped forward to think it was safe " Show yourself!' Ghirahim had his sword close to Fileera's body as he teleported again finding some disguise.

Fileera screamed as Ghirahim pulled her hooded cloak towards him and tackled her to the ground with the sword against her neck. Ghirahim immediately recognized the voice and took the mask off of her and surveyed the intruder. "Fi?"

Fileera's makeup was now exposed and she felt ashamed. Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes. He caught the tear and examined the strange makeup of Fileera. He started chuckling, which turned into laughter. His body weight was pressing her lungs making her gasp for breath. Ghirahim then slowly got off of her and hid his sword slowly dissolving with his powers.

"You are so invasive of personal spaces you jerk!" Fileera yelled trying to act tough.

"It's Counter Strike, have you not learnt that in the last decade?" Ghirahim asked sternly "Sadly you didn't anticipate the attackers counter attack and if you would have, you could have easily dodged me."

"I'm just shocked!" Fileera spluttered out.

"Oh no, look stunning!" Ghirahim said. He gave her a pat on the back and found purple eye make up that was on her. "I could be like you today with the lovely earring and this up my eyelids.

To Fileera's amazement, she volunteered to place the makeup on Ghirahim's bottom eyes. "There now you look better than before and I'm not alone in humiliation."

"Was that why you didn't turn up formally?" Ghirahim glared at her. She nodded. "Also yesterday you left me wondering where you were." He said dryly to the girl.

She shrugged only to stare at him blankly

"When was the last time we fought? Nighttime in winter, Ah yes I remember everyone was watching you dismally defeated by…me! Lets fight now…"

"I got to go to Spiroon Valley." She said quietly.

"It won't take long trust me" He summoned his rapier and so did she. She hated fighting especially with someone with extraordinary skills and ranks. She knew she was no match for Ghirahim.

Ghirahim licked his lips as Fileera stepped apart from the centre and made sure she was facing the exit. Then she charged Ghirahim but he dodged then proceeded to the exit without fighting rapidly. "Call it a draw, I got to run we'll do this tomorrow!" Fileera called from behind. She could hear Ghirahim yelling to her furiously.

"FI, COME HERE…YOU"LL REGRET THIS!" Ghirahim growled.

* * *

><p><em>Call me crazy but that is the Art of Pretense I did back there. Spiras used it for survival by submitting then run when least expected. That was just what I read and thank the gods for books. I could also tell you the history of survival and every creature that roams these lands has their needs. Water, food, shelter, work and rest are essential part of the daily need each Macro organism. I've outraged Ghirahim but I also needed to do that because it was revenge from 10 years ago. No I was kidding, I won't rant about the history. The reason why I wasn't good in sword fights is that I don't spend enough time mastering those skills and in a way I can't fight. If I could fight I would have done what Ghirahim did earlier. <em>

She got her costume on and saw a ball in the Faron Woods all across to Spiroon Valley. Fairies still emitting their radiance in the afternoon as she ran for the Spiroon Valley. Fileera was ready to dance and sing her solo with Hylia playing the harp and everyone stopped his or her ball dance to observe Fileera. He cape was in two colours, with a deep sky blue on the right and violet on the left with a blue pleated skirt. She had black stockings on with turquoise crisscrossed along from top to bottom.

Hylia walked to Fileera.

"Dear child, may I call you Fi?" Hylia smiled pleasantly to the half Spiralian.

"Yes your majesty, I like to say, I'm honored to dance for you." Fileera curtsied the goddess.

"Well I think the feeling is mutual. The idea is you dance to your heart's content from this Valley to Faron Woods. While my harp plays, my magic will allow us to float through the air. I also want to disclose a wonderful information for this year's surprises." Hylia said gently. "Shall we my child?"

"Mmm" Fileera nodded.

As Hylia strummed, Fileera held her left feet back and the performance began from sun set where the golden rose sky was marbled across the skies…


	6. Courage is the First Little Step

Chapter 5- Courage is the First Little Step

The sound of the Harp was echoed by Her Majesty's finger, as though she was walking through the skies, she smiled. Her radiance shone through the whole of Hyrule. From above, Fileera could smell the scent of new sapling Deku trees that is emerging from Faron Woods. The candlelight of fairies swirled harmoniously as the sunlight was dwelling in its resting place. She could also hear the Spiralians chorus through the route beneath and the wind caressing her pale white skin and touching her jet bluish black hair Hylia's golden hair illuminated creating her innocence in her face as she closed her eyes.

Once Hylia and Fileera reached the castle top, they both curtsied to one another. Hylia place her harp in front of the two white swords. "Listen very carefully, you are the last Spiralian to performance. Though I want to ask you with great respect Fi. Lady Pamin and you will be the only Spiras for now but the rest will be learning the art of my forefathers to protect the Triforce. They will be known as the Sheikahs. Fi, you and your mother shall be appointed a special task. Your mother will be the guiding spirit for one of these swords, so is your father. You will be the one to teach the humans how to fight along with the Demon Cohorts as well as your knowledge impartment to the humans about this world. You are the first of your kind in a different role. Also see this statue I made; it will be a new creature that dwell in the skies to also aid the humans. It will be a symbol of a new era." Hylia said.

"What is it called?" Fileera asked.

"I haven't thought of it yet but you can help me think of a name if you like. Shall we both open the new era of the Sheikahs?" Hylia asked Fileera.

She nodded.

Hylia then played another tune and a light from the statue shone to her harp and sent multiple rays of light down to the Hyrule grounds where the Spiras are.

"You will all be known as Sheikahs, my warriors. You will protect the Triforce as it protect all of Hyrule and beyond." Hylia announced, her voice amplified towards the crowd.

Fileera could hear the crowd of once known as her family of Spiras cheering for the changes. She could see from the sky a symbol of an eye in light blue with a tear. She could help it but ask,

"Your Grace, Why is there a symbol of an eye with a tear?" Fileera asked.

"Child, this represents my love and joy for unity, Tears of joy for harmony to continue. The tear is paradise. In time you will know." Hylia said sincerely.

"Tears of Joy in Unity…" Fileera whispered with a smile.

* * *

><p>A guard was stood at the castle door, and then heard a shuffle of branches. Not before long he approached the source of the noise and saw that it was a demon.<p>

"Sir this is not a night for any demons." The guarding untrained Sheikah boy said to Ghirahim.

"And it is not for a youngling to question a more experience senior their purpose of tonight. You shall be the first Sheikah to see the red liquid of life for that." Ghirahim summoned a dagger and clicked his fingers, which levitated at the boy's chest level, and it flew right through his heart. He then snap again making sure the body was not in sight for people to suspect any crime.

He picked up the black dagger and surveyed the licked it. "Too bad, it tastes like dog breath… I prefer humans from Gerudo's blood."

"That's the absurdity the Captains and I approve of in theory, Commander Sedars. Hyrule is welcome to practice this in their paradise." He muttered with spite.

He proceeded to find Fileera.

* * *

><p>Moments later Fileera joined a friend Silurian, now a Sheikah for a waltz.<p>

"Can't believe you are still a Spira but you did a magnificent solo dance." He said to Fileera. His eyes radiate a crimson glow from the new power acquired.

"So do you know what to do as a Sheikah yet?" Fileera asked.

"I guess we're still waiting of Ordros ' appointed instruction." He said

After the dance Fileera felt a strange-gloved hand approach her neck. She turned around and saw a costume similar to hers.

"Sheikahs must really want to dance with me." Fileera said to the person now in front her masked in Imp mask.

"Who said I'm a Sheikah Fi?" The familiar voice whispered whilst holding her waist on one hand and one on her hand. The hand on her waist slightly moved to show who he was under the Imp mask. "Happy Karnoho!" Ghirahim smirked.

Fileera froze speechlessly.

"What are you doing here? No demons are supposed to be here!" She hissed in panic but still dancing. While twirling she scanned if there were any suspicious eye wary of Ghirahim's presence. There weren't any.

"Aren't you half a demon?" He chuckled "Then why did you inform me to where you are going? In fact no law said creatures only attend their own festivities in such biasness." Ghirahim mused cynically to her.

" Well yeah but…there were guards and barriers. So you saw me danced?" Fileera blushed.

"For non Hyrule citizens and humans…" He said plainly. Ghirahim chuckled, "For the love of Din, your spiteful archrival witnessed all the beholding sight of heaven when you danced." He said sarcastically. , "I think they confine you a lot in your space for dancing. You have a gift that is breathtaking to see and yet restriction of movement in this waltz. Shall we go to the lake?"

Fileera hesitated but she nodded.

Once they arrived at the nearby lake. Fileera said, "I still help to think you are here for revenge." Fileera furrowed her brow.

"Ah, that's where you're mistaken girl, well half. I want us demons to represent the enjoyment for tonight. Is that too much to ask from your fellow Demon?" Ghirahim stopped and took off the Imp mask and surveyed Fileera.

"Do you know why I'm not a Sheikah then?" Fileera asked Ghirahim

"It doesn't matter, I'm glad you are not a Sheikah. "

"So that you could slaughter again on a whim?" Fileera narrowed her eyes slightly

"Well if you would pay more attention in swords fights more and practice, then I wouldn't have to resort in that path. Frankly now as a mentor for demons, Fi you should stop being a self pitiful pest and pick up your pace." Ghirahim's tone was of genuine advice. He chuckled as he saw her gentle and silent side for once.

With no retort, Fileera lightly smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned forward her head on his chest. Something was different about Ghirahim but she could quite describe it. He had matured but how much? He doesn't embarrass her anymore that's for sure, in front of the fellow demons. He takes matters more personally now. It may be a good thing but she had to see.

"So tell me more about the mission out of Hyrule." Fileera asked.

"Mission outside of Hyrule made me realize, we can make a difference. All for our demon kind will be a great influence in eras to come. Your father will hold one third of the Triforce for the new realm so that Demons will teach the humans how to be civil. How to be I guess less primitive creatures of the gods." Ghirahim explained.

They both sat at the edge of the lake.

"So we will be moving out of Hyrule?" Fileera asked.

"Near Lanayru, we will go, except you will occasionally come and I will occasionally go. All the demons have to joined forces."

"WOW! All the more I can be awesome again without you. I know the large habitation in Lanayru is water. The sea is pure spring and the robots have an empire there.

"You will be a lonely demon in Hyrule." Ghirahim sighed in false concern.

* * *

><p>Ordros then came to find Fileera and Ghirahim scowled at their privacy being disturbed.<p>

"Fi, there is great news my sweetie. Betha and I have the first Sheikah born today!"

"R-Really? Is it a boy or girl?" Fileera curiously asked.

"It's a girl Fi but we don't know what to call her yet."

"Hmm…" Fileera looked at Ghirahim holding onto the imp mask and smiled. Tonight was a special night for her. The first… Impa popped into her mind."

"Well come if you want to see the newborn." Ordros said to Fileera.

"I'm grateful for your invite sir." Fileera stood and nodded. Ghirahim followed suit.

As they arrived at the home of Ordros and Betha, the newborn baby Sheikah was fast asleep. Ghirahim wasn't interested at all so he just next to Fileera smiling at the child in her cradle. The child had golden hair roughly showing.

"Impa…"

"What did you say?" Ghirahim glared at her.

"Her name is Impa. In my language of Spiralian means courage takes little steps starting with the first. It's our native way of encouraging a young child to persevere. _Aikias delao, renazu impa"._

"That is beautiful, Fi, go have a drink of Deku juice, it's very delicious." Betha invited her as she was lying down on her bed.

"Oh thank you"

Ordros laid the cups down for the guests.

"You know you youngsters are clever. I've only heard about you Ghirahim, but have not met you personally. The two brothers always talk about their prodigy. Fileera the wisest dancer in the Spiralian race is always my favorite to hear about, your father never keeps his mouth shut about his little girl. It's unfortunate you didn't become a Sheikah but let me tell you this; Hylia surely has something in store for you." Ordros said

"I'm sure you mean hopefuls of Hyrule sir, being the only Spira with my mother extends the with for the Sheikahs to be strong in what they do. Perhaps the prophecy of the gods is unfolding gradually. New tasks, new roles, new ideas are the unique components of the prophecies. Not to mention new people we meet will shape the fulfillment the gods of old planned for Hylia." Fileera finally spoke for the first time about the prophecy.

"Oh my, Sir Ordros and Lady Betha, it's getting late, Fi and I will go now." Ghirahim impatiently stood up and dragged her up. "Thanks for sharing your baby moments with us. Goodnight!"

As they left, Ordros was going to give Fileera something but was too late. Ordros glanced at Betha and Impa.

"Youngsters are always in a hurry aren't they dear?" Ordros said lightly to his wife. She smiled.

"You know Impa is a beautiful name. The first Sheikah to be born not transformed. She is my little step of courage Ordros, she truly is." Betha said sleepily.

"Fi and Impa, the small steps of prophecy perhaps…" Ordros agreed.

Their lights turned off and the night was on its way to fulfill the prophecy.


End file.
